Police
Police are units of civilian law enforcement. They can be a friendly or hostile faction, based on each mission. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Zakhaev Airport Security The first police faction to appear in the Call of Duty series. They were the first responders to the attack on Zakhaev Airport. They desperately tried to stop the massacre, but were quickly gunned down. Failing in putting a stop to the massacre, they called in the FSB. FSB Called in to stop Makarov's terrorist unit. This attempt failed, despite being well-armed. Virginia Police Department While not seen directly, their wrecked police cars litter the streets of Virginia. Call of Duty: Black Ops Havana Police Department Called in after several Tropas members were killed by an undercover SOG unit and quickly arrived on scene, but are killed by Mason's SOG unit and Carlos' Cuban rebels. They're seen in the mission "Operation 40". US Military Police They escort Alex Mason, Jason Hudson, Robert McNamara, and an Unknown General to the Pentagon for Mason's meeting with John F. Kennedy. According to the unit patch on their left arm, they are from the 1st Cavalry Division. They are also zombies in the map Five. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 New York Police Department (NYPD) New York Police Department cruisers are also present throughout New York City in the mission Black Tuesday. Metropolitan Police Service The territorial police force responsible for Greater London. Seen at the end of "Mind The Gap". Zakhaev Airport Security The first responders to Vladimir Makarov's terrorist attacks. They appear in "Blood Brothers", in the flashback to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "No Russian". New Jersey Police Department The NJPD are seen in the map Interchange. Oasis Hotel Security Service Is the civilian security service of Oasis Hotel and a corrupted security in the campaign mission"Dust to Dust" Call of Duty: Black Ops II Los Angeles Police Department The LAPD are seen escorting Harper, David Mason, Jones, Samuels, Johnson, and the U.S. President in the beginning of "Cordis Die". They are also the only police force to have African-American members. Federal Bureau of Investigation The FBI also assist in protecting the President in "Cordis Die", and are a playable faction in multiplayer. Alcatraz Guards The Alcatraz Guards are a playable faction in the Grief mode of Mob of the Dead, facing off against the Alcatraz Prisoners at the prison of Alcatraz in San Francisco. They also appear as zombies. Colossus Security Crew The Colossus Security Crew is the Private security of Colossus Incs. Call of Duty: Ghosts Austin Police Department An APD cruiser is seen in the map Tremor. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare San Francisco Police Department San Francisco Police Department officers are seen in the Story Reveal trailer. They help the player fight off Atlas forces in the mission Collapse. Atlas Military Police The Atlas Military Police are seen patrolling various areas around the Atlas HQ. Two officers are seen subduing Mitchell, llona and Gideon after they discover Irons' secret, and several appear in the Atlas Prison Camp. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Several Indonesian police vehicles are destroyed by the terrorists, however, the Indonesian police are unseen in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The DLC map, Skyjacked is a police warship. In the mission Vengeance, multiple Singapore policemen are seen, one corpse seen due to hanging and 2 others taking cover from a police car in a cutscene. Gallery Airport Security Squad MW2.png|A squad of Zakhaev Airport Security members. Foley and Wells.png|Wells and Foley taking cover behind a Virginia PD car. FSB.jpg|FSB forces approaching from their police van. National Revolutionary Police Force member Operation 40 BO.JPG|A member of the Havana Police Department. US Military Police Model.png|A US MP member. Motorbikes U.S.S.D. BO.png|Military Police Motorcycles. Military Police car U.S.D.D. BO.png|Military Police car. American Zombies.PNG|Zombie MPs. MPS Officer Mind the Gap MW3.png|Metropolitan Police Service officer in London. Police officer heping Yuri.png|Zakhaev Airport Security member about to help Yuri LAPD Squad Car BOII.jpg|Two LAPD officers taking cover behind a car. FBI Officer BOII.jpg|An FBI agent in front of an LAPD car. Mitchell Saving SFPD Officer AW.png|A San Francisco Police Department officer. Police AW.png|The San Francisco Police Department seen in Advanced Warfare Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Factions